


Human Connection

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, post episode 2x21, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: A little post episode 2x21 thing.I fixed the part where Kara said she loves Mon-whateverthehellhisnameis, cause... ew.





	Human Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Cat is back and I want to write all the things!!

Cat meandered through the twisted wreckage of desks and chairs. She took her time, stepping over fallen light fixtures and scattered pieces of decor. There were holes in the drywall and several of the mounted television screens lay smashed on the floor. The Daxamites had done a number on CatCo.

 

Still, she couldn't help the small quirk of her lips as she surveyed the place, her place. Noticing one of the large CatCo magazine cover prints on the floor near her feet, Cat bent down to pick it up. She remembered this one. It was August, two thousand ten. It had been one of their best selling issues, thanks to an exclusive interview with Michelle Obama. She remembered all of the covers.

 

Walking to the wall, Cat reached up to hang the frame back in its place. She tilted her head and, with the tip of her finger, scooted the frame into a perfectly straight position. With a satisfied, “Hmm,” and a tiny pop of her shoulders, Cat made her way to her office. 

 

She stopped at the door, her smile widening as her gaze swept over the mess. She didn't care about the damage. Cat loved this place. She'd almost forgotten how much. 

 

Cat rolled her eyes as she maneuvered around James’ workout equipment. One of the sofas had been pushed around, knocking over the end table next to it. Cat picked up the table and dusted it off. She came to the small wet bar, near the corner, and looked over it. 

 

“Thank god,” she muttered at seeing her prized alcohol stash still intact. One of the glass tumblers had fallen to the floor and shattered. However, the other sat unblemished in its spot, like it was waiting for her.

 

Taking the glass, Cat poured a drink. She took a sip and closed her eyes, savoring the taste and enjoying the familiar burn on her throat as she swallowed. There wasn't a lot of bourbon in the Himalayas. 

 

Cat continued looking over her office. There was a lot of cleanup to be done before the next morning. CatCo needed to be up and running. 

 

Just then, Cat's phone rang from inside her pocket. Fishing it out, she looked at the screen. It was Olivia. Taking a breath, Cat turned her usual nonchalant manner on and answered the call. 

 

“Hello, darling,” Cat said casually, like the destruction of their city at the hands of an alien invasion wasn't happening. “I trust you're somewhere safe.”

 

“Look out the window,” Olivia told her. 

 

Instantly curious, Cat walked quickly over to the balcony door, pushing it open with her elbow, tumbler still in hand. She looked up to the sky. 

 

The Daxamite ships were slowly moving back through the portal, the smaller vessels first, then the larger. 

 

“They're retreating,” Cat breathed out. 

 

“Yes,” her friend confirmed. “The DEO gathered the rest of the lead gas the computer nerd manufactured and unleashed it on the Daxamite soldiers. With the help of the citizens, they took out most of the soldiers on the surface.” Cat's lips parted at the news. “They basically told Rhea there was more where that came from.” 

 

“And she agreed to leave?” 

 

“She did. She wasn't happy about it. Apparently, her son was on board the ship with her. He helped convince her to go.”

 

Cat closed her eyes, relieved. It was over. 

 

She must have been quiet for a while because Olivia asked, “Cat?”

 

Opening her eyes, Cat answered, “I'm here. That's amazing news.” 

 

“Winn said you stayed at CatCo.” 

 

Cat kept watching the ships passing one by one through the portal. “I did. I'll be damned if any more of those thugs set foot in the place.” 

 

Olivia chuckled on the other end of the call. “You've always been a force to be reckoned with.” Cat only smiled, taking it as compliment. Then Olivia asked, “You're not angry with me, are you?” 

 

Cat knew exactly what her friend was referring to. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk about it with the world being invaded and all. “No, I'm not angry.”  
She heard a sigh through the phone. “Liv, we've been friends for decades. Do you really think something as mundane as you being an alien could come between us?”

 

“This was the only secret that's ever been between us.” Olivia's voice became quiet and reflective. “I hope you know that.” 

 

Cat's mind flew over a thousand memories with the other woman. She dropped her head and grinned. Olivia was one of kind in many ways. “I know,” Cat replied, simply. 

 

“For the record, I don't have scales.” 

 

Cat laughed softly. “Good to know.” Growing serious, she said, “I wish people felt like they could tell me who they really are.” 

 

There was a pause on the other end, then Olivia said, “Maybe if you told them how you feel about them.” 

 

Closing her eyes again, Cat breathed out. “What are you talking about, Liv?” She knew Olivia knew full well what she was talking about. 

 

“Tell her how you feel.” 

 

“It's not that simple,” Cat countered. 

 

“Yes, it is,” Olivia retorted. “I saw how she looked at you.” 

 

“Maybe,” was all Cat could say. “I'll talk to you later, Liv.”

 

“Bye, Cat.” With that, the two women hung up. 

 

With another glance to the sky, Cat could see that the Daxamite ships were almost gone. She wandered back into the office and toward her desk. She looked over the mess of papers and peeked in the disorganized drawers. The Daxamites weren't the only ones who had done a number on CatCo. James was letting her empire fall into chaos. With an irritated expression, Cat thought to herself that she'd come back just in time to snatch the reins back before they fell to Snapper Carr. 

 

Cat took another sip of her drink and turned to the wall of screens behind her. They were still casting static and half of them had disconnected from their place on the wall. A flash of sparks lit up the room for a second, causing Cat to squint momentarily. She took a loud breath, once again realizing the extent of the damage. 

 

A soft whoosh brought Cat out of her thoughts. She closed her eyes briefly and pressed her lips together in a half smile. She schooled herself, not wanting to seem too excited. Slowly turning, Cat met the eyes of her superhero, standing in the balcony doorway. 

 

“Winn said you'd be here,” Kara said quietly. 

 

Cat gave a small nod. “I didn't want to leave.” She took another look over her office and out into the wrecked bullpen. “I missed this place.” 

 

They both took a few steps, coming closer to one another. 

 

“Did you see?” Kara asked, turning back toward the busted open balcony door. 

 

With the young woman's back turned, Cat threw her head back and downed the rest of her drink, needing the liquid courage. Setting the glass down, she followed Kara out the door. 

 

Kara pointed to the portal in the night sky. “The Daxamites are leaving,” she said. 

 

“I know. Olivia called me.” Cat turned to face Kara. “Are your boyfriend and best friend safe?”

 

Kara lowered her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, they are.” Meeting Cat's eyes, she softly said, “I may have exaggerated the boyfriend part.”

 

“You said you love him.” 

 

Kara nodded slowly. “I may have exaggerated that, too.”

 

“So you don't love him?” Cat tried to push down the glimmer of hope that swelled inside her. 

 

“I care about him,” Kara answered. “But, no, I don't love him. I think I tried to convince myself I did.” 

 

Cat didn't want to push, so they stood together at the balcony wall, looking out at the city. It felt so familiar and, at the same time, so new to Cat. She felt different since she had gotten on Air Force One with Olivia. The moment the nose of the plane headed for National City, Cat felt an excitement at seeing the people she cared about. 

 

She had always told herself that attachment was weakness. But Kara Danvers had snuck into Cat's heart before she even had a chance to see it coming. Kara taught her to care. The more Cat found herself caring, the more she tried to hold on to her self reliance. 

 

That's when the loneliness set in. It came when Cat finally realized her need for connection. The more she resisted it, the more the loneliness grew. So she ran. Cat ran from everyone she cared about. 

 

But up there in the mountains, befriended by the locals, Cat felt like she was given a new lease on life. Though, it was one that would require more of her heart than she was accustomed to giving. However, being here with Kara again, standing shoulder to shoulder on their balcony, Cat decided she was willing to try. 

 

“So she's an alien.”

 

Kara's words startled Cat from her musings. “What?”

 

“Olivia,” Kara said. “She's an alien.”

 

Cat smiled and leaned her elbows on the balcony wall. “Evidently.” 

 

Kara smiled, too. After a moment, she said, “James said you recognized him.” 

 

Nodding in acknowledgement, Cat silently hoped Kara was opening a door. “I did.”

 

“Kind of reminds me of when you knew Barry was The Flash.” She was, indeed, opening a door.

 

Cat looked over at her and recognized the hopefulness in Kara's countenance. They were both desperate to broach the topic of Kara's identity. _Tell her how you feel._ Olivia's words echoed in Cat's mind. 

 

Cat walked through the opening Kara had created between them. “What about the time I said you were Kara Danvers?” 

 

There was no hesitation when Kara replied, “You were always too smart for me.” 

 

Breathing out a small, relieved laugh, Cat reached her hands to Kara's face and Kara quickly curled her fingers around Cat's wrists, smiling while she blinked back tears. 

 

“My darling, Kara,” Cat whispered. She couldn't help the exhilaration she felt when Kara touched their foreheads together, drawing them closer. Both women's eyes slipped closed. 

 

Kara released her grip on Cat's wrists. Her hands trailed down Cat's forearms and found their way into her jacket, settling at her petite waist. 

 

“I missed you so much, Cat.” 

 

Cat didn't miss the emotion in Kara's voice. She knew it well enough. “I missed you, too.” She shifted her hands from Kara's face to the back of her neck, Cat's fingers feeling the impossibly soft hair at the base of her hairline. _Tell her how you feel._ Lifting her head from its contact with Kara’s, she whispered, “I came back for you.” 

 

Feeling Kara's grip on her waist tighten slightly, Cat was afraid she may have said too much. Then, Kara was pulling on her until the front of their bodies touched. 

 

“You said you came back because you were lonely.” 

 

“I said I came back because I realized human connection is the key to happiness.” Cat's eyes flitted down to Kara's lips and back up, a move she'd seen Kara make a dozen times. “And, other than my boys, the connection I have with you has been the most significant one of my life.” 

 

“What are you saying?” Cat didn't need super senses to feel Kara's heart beating out of her chest. She saw the longing in those deep baby blues and, god, she wanted to kiss Kara. 

 

So she did. 

 

Cat answered the question by leaning in the remaining few inches that separated their mouths. When soft lips met soft lips, Cat thought she might burst. It was only a ghost of a kiss, their lips barely pressing together. When they came apart with a quiet and perfect sound, Cat opened her eyes to see Kara still had hers closed. 

 

With a soft smile on her face, Cat came to her tiptoes and threaded her arms around Kara's strong shoulders. “Hey,” she said. 

 

Kara finally opened her eyes. Her hands moved as well, coming around Cat's back, her fingers fanning over the expensive material of Cat's blouse, under her jacket. They held each other close. 

 

Swallowing thickly, Kara asked, “Did you just kiss me?” 

 

“Uh huh,” Cat answered, her smile growing. 

 

Kara grinned and leaned back in, claiming Cat's lips. This kiss was more; more emotion, more depth, and more power than the first. Cat loved how effortlessly their mouths moved against one another, like they'd been kissing for years. 

 

This was everything Cat had hoped for. It was the connection she'd been aching for. Kara's touch stoked a fire deep inside of her and Cat felt as if her very soul lit up. 

 

The intimacy of the moment gave way to affection and Cat shucked the jacket that was hindering the movement of Kara's hands. Leaning her head on Kara's shoulder, Cat tucked her face to the crook of Kara's neck. She wrapped her arms fully around the superhero’s rib cage and held her close. 

 

She was completely enveloped in Kara's embrace. It was blissful and perfect and she never wanted anyone else to hold her ever again, just Kara. 

 

Moments later, Kara released her much too soon and said, “Look.” 

 

Cat followed her gaze to see the last of the Daxamite ships passing through the portal. With a flash of light, the opening in the sky was gone. The women looked at each other and smiled slowly. 

 

Then it was Cat who released her hold on the other woman. “I need your help with something.” 

 

Kara furrowed her brow. “Of course, anything.”

 

“Show me how to use the phone tree.” 

 

Kara looked confused. “The phone-, I don't understand.” 

 

Cat sighed, feigning annoyance, and rolled her eyes. She simply pointed back inside the office and said, “Chop, chop.”

 

With a chuckle, Kara walked into the office, Cat grinning as she followed. Kara came to the phone at Cat's desk and picked it up. She was surprised there was a dial tone. Tapping away to get to the correct menu, Kara prepared to record a message that would be sent to all CatCo employees. 

 

She held out the receiver to Cat. “Here ya go.” 

 

Cat took it. Without a pause, she spoke, “This is Cat Grant. I don't know what the hell has been going on around here in my absence, but every one of you better be here tomorrow bright and early.” She flashed a confident half smile at Kara. “It's time to get the hell back to work.” 

 

Giving Kara a nod to indicate that she was finished, Kara tapped a few numbers again and sent the message out. 

 

“Roa, I really have missed you,” Kara beamed at her. 

 

Cat slowly walked around the desk, a little added swagger in her step. With a hand on Kara's face, she pressed another kiss to her lips, one that had Kara leaning in and following her as she moved to pull away. 

 

“Now,” Cat said, turning once again to survey the damage to her office. “Help me get this cleaned up.” 

 

Cat and Kara set to the task of restoring Cat's office to it's former glory. Cat was right, it was time to get back to work.


End file.
